


In the Closet

by Savageseraph



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Community: slashababy, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Public Sex, Quiet Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-24
Updated: 2006-12-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo and Sean attend a gallery open house and find themselves creating their own brand of art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Closet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marius2045](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marius2045/gifts).



> Written for SlashaBaby 2006 for [marius2045](http://marius2045.livejournal.com/), who asked for the following: "I love smut, smutty smut but my strength is angst. Seriously angsty stuff with lots of emotions." This may be more smut than angst, but I've tried to squeeze in a little bit of each. Enjoy!
> 
> Many thanks to the lovely [caras_galadhon](http://caras_galadhon.livejournal.com/) for her beta. She keeps me honest and from looking like I've turned up to the semi-formal party in rumpled pajamas.

"Fucking Christ." Sean pulled an arm closer to his body, but not quickly enough to prevent it from bumping into and nearly knocking over a shelf of cleaning supplies. "This is a fucking stupid idea, Vig."

Viggo's laughter was soft, partly muffled against Sean's shoulder. He quieted at the sound of other laughter, at the tinkle of glasses clinking against one another, from the other side of the broom closet's door. Other people doing what he and Viggo were supposed to be doing: browsing the open house at the art gallery.

Sean lowered his voice to a whisper. "Fucking stupid."

Leaning closer, something Sean didn't think possible in their cramped quarters, Viggo murmured, "You didn't think so when I said that it would mean not waiting until we got home to _fuck_." His lips brushed Sean's ear at the last word.

"Christ." The word was barely audible, carried along on Sean's breath as he exhaled.

Viggo nuzzled Sean's ear, ran his thumb along Sean's fly. "I know how much you hate waiting."

As Sean bit down on his lip and a groan, he shifted and felt something dig into his side. He reached down to push aside the handle of the mop that had jabbed him. "I'd hate losing a kidney too, you silly bugger."

"Then you'll just have to be more careful, won't you?" Viggo pressed his palm firmly against Sean's cock.

A wisp of good sense tugged at Sean, reminding him that fucking in a broom closet with several hundred people coming and going outside the door was insane. However, it dissolved as quickly as it formed, banished by warm fingers cupping his cock. Sean shifted his hips to rub against Viggo's palm.

"Mmmm. That's it." Viggo kissed up and down the side of Sean's neck as he undid Sean's pants, pushing them and his underwear down as he did. He curled his fingers around Sean's cock and sighed softly. "Better."

Sean tipped his head to the side to give Viggo more access. He drew in a sharp breath as Viggo touched him. "Better..." Sometimes--not often, but sometimes--Viggo's logic actually made sense.

"You know what I should have done?"

The soft words stroked Sean as surely as Viggo's clever fingers. "What?"

"I should have bent you over one of the couches in the gallery outside and fucked you for everyone to see." Viggo laughed, soft and low. "You would have liked that."

Sean shivered as much at Viggo's words as at the fingers tightening around him. They both knew that the soft "no" he murmured was only token resistance.

"Yes." Viggo slipped two fingers into Sean. His voice dropped to a dark, velvety purr. "I could make all those dirty little dreams of yours about strangers watching us fuck come true."

Sean made a soft sound, his back arching, legs parting a bit more. He kicked something that rattled softly, closed his eyes tight at the sound. Viggo wouldn't. Wouldn't. He swallowed, whispered, "Art."

Viggo's fingers moved slowly, thrusting, probing. "It would be art. Better than some of the paintings they've hung." He curled his fingers, smiled as Sean gasped and tightened around him. "They would stroll by, talk about the sounds you couldn't help making, the color rising in your cheeks."

Sean shook his head as his fingers gripped the doorframe. He bit down on the sleeve of his jacket and his forearm to muffle a moan. Fucking stupid idea. He wasn't going to be able to do this, to keep still. When he heard the sound of Viggo's zipper, unnaturally loud in the small, quiet room, he shook his head. "No, Vig. Listen, this is mad. We..."

Viggo clamped a hand over Sean's mouth and murmured a tense, "Too late," as he pressed into Sean in a single, hard thrust.

Sean made a strangled sound, shivered hard. Outside the door, a woman was talking too loudly about the gall her mother-in-law had in giving her a painting the old hag knew she would hate, a painting her husband made her hang in one of the halls.

"Vig, please." He pushed back a little, tried to shake Viggo off. "We can't do this."

Viggo's fingers curled back around his cock, tightening as he rolled his hips. "Remind me why not."

Sean shuddered hard. "People..." He swallowed, voice roughening. "People'll hear."

"Not if you're quiet." Viggo wrapped both arms around Sean's waist as he started fucking him.

Sean whimpered softly. "I can't."

"You better." Viggo thrust in hard. "I bet you wish I'd brought a gag." He rolled his hips. "Not that that keeps you quiet. Just less articulate."

Sean made a strangled cry that thankfully sounded a little like a harsh cough. He tensed as he caught a "...heard something..." filter through the door.

The doorknob rattled, squeaked a little as someone tried it. If Viggo heard, he didn't respond, except to speed up his thrusts.

Sean sweated as he felt the metal rub against his thigh as it was turned. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't beg Viggo to stop, to just stop fucking him until the people outside went away.

There was a burst of laughter that make Sean's cheeks burn, made him feel as if they could see though the heavy wood, see him powerless to keep his hips from pressing back into Viggo's thrusts. He started shivering as the flush moved down his neck at the realization that he wouldn't be able to...didn't want to stop Viggo even if the door was pulled open.

"...another drink...idiot..."

As the sound of conversation faded away, Sean's breath left him in a whoosh. Viggo's lips were at his ear, murmuring, "Were you worried? Worried that I hadn't locked the door? Worried they would find you with my cock up your ass?"

Sean pressed his cheek against the door, moving back into Viggo's thrusts, forward into his hand. Soft, needy sounds slipped from his lips. "Wanted it." He tightened around Viggo. "Want it."

Viggo groaned, his breath warm against Sean's ear. "Then take it." He fucked Sean in quick, firm thrusts, fingers tightening around his cock as he pressed into Viggo's hand. "I want you to."

He wanted it too. Fucking Christ, he wanted it. Sean moved, hips matching Viggo's ever quicker thrusts. He allowed a small, smug smile as Viggo's breath against his skin became shakier, rougher each time he gripped him.

Sean's hips jerked as Viggo's thumb circled the head of his cock. He didn't have time to do more than whimper softly as he came and then again a few seconds later as Viggo followed.

Viggo's fingers were quick, deft as he cleaned them up, did up their clothes. Sean rested heavily against the door. Since Viggo was responsible for their being in need of cleaning up and redressing, Viggo should see to it.

When they'd been set to right, Viggo murmured, "Lazy bastard." He nuzzled the back of Sean's neck.

Sean cleared his throat softly. "Daft bugger." He stirred, groaning as his ankle bumped against something. Hard. "I'll have bruises come morning."

Viggo chuckled. "You have bruises most mornings."

They both did, and neither complained about it. Much. Sean sighed contentedly. "We need to go. They'll be missing us."

"Suppose so." Viggo nipped gently at the nape of Sean's neck. "Do you think they'll miss us if we leave early?"

"Why?" Sean rolled one shoulder to ease a slight cramp. "You have other plans, do you?"

"I do." Viggo kissed his way to Sean's ear, whispered, "I need to get you somewhere neither of us need to worry about how much noise you make. Somewhere you can scream."

"Oh." Viggo's logic was still holding strong, although Sean was willing to admit that the watery drinks that were being peddled or his recent orgasm or both could be impairing his better judgment, but that was something to worry about later. Possibly tomorrow.

"Early. Early is good."


End file.
